


Trampoline

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Trampoline

She heard Nate laughing about it, how when they searched for Avery’s treasure Sam was so excited when Nate mentioned a trampoline.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I never had one.” Sam groans.

“Yeah, well neither did I and I never sounded like that.” Nate continued to laugh.

Alex looked over to Sam with pity. It was one of his vulnerable moments and she could tell he didn’t want her to see it. She didn’t know how to approach him with it, she didn’t want to make it seem like she pitied him too much, it would just upset him more.

“Hey, Sam, I’m sure you have plenty of stories about Nate.” She cut in hoping to God that he would.

“Yeah, one time I had him try to get his grappling hook on a beam and he totally missed. Said he could get it on the first try. I was in prison for 15 years and still managed on the first try.”

“That’s not fair. My line of vision was obscured.” Nate pouted.

“By what? Clouds?” Sam’s disposition relaxed again and everyone was smiling.

Alex reached under the table and took his hand. She squeezed it gently at smiled at him.

“Are you ready to go home, hun?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think all this brotherly love is getting to me.”

Sam stood up and let everyone know that him and Alex were headed home. Alex hugged Elena and Nate and quickly followed Sam out the door.

The whole ride home was Sam thinking over what Nate said and how upsetting it was to him. He wouldn’t tell Alex, but he was sure she was able to tell.

“Sam, hun, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” he answered curtly.

“Please, it’s worse when you keep it in.” Alex said sympathetically.

“That’s not what you say every night I’m between those beautiful legs of yours.”

“You’re deflecting.”

“Maybe, but I rather not talk about it now, sweetheart.”

Alex dropped the conversation not wanting to upset him more.

He pulled into their driveway and got out of the car, slamming the door loudly as he entered the house. Alex was getting frustrated that he wouldn’t let her at least try to calm him down, but what could she do? She just had to be patient with him.

When she entered the house she heard the shower, she knew he was trying to calm himself down. He was probably upset he left the car like that. While he was in the shower she pulled out her laptop and started making some searches. She tapped the keys quickly hoping that Sam wouldn’t be out of the shower before she was done.

“There.” She closed the tabs and shut the laptop. When she heard the shower turn off she ran into their room and began getting changed into her pajamas which consisted of his old boxers and an old brown shirt.

“Sexy.” He smirked as he stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Same goes for you.”

Sam went through the dresser drawers looking for some clean boxers when Alex approached him from behind.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do, baby girl. Why? What are you up to?” Alex rarely sweet talked him unless she wanted something or she fucked up.

“Nothing. I just want to make you feel better.” Alex moved her hands down and removed the towel.

Sam shook his head as the towel fell to the ground. “Sweetheart, I’m not even dry yet.”

“Neither am I?” she purred.

“Fuck the boxers.” Sam turned around, his cock hardening when he sees that she had already removed his boxers and her panties.

“Come to me.” she beckoned to him as she climbs into their bed.

Sam growled as he climbed into bed. He rolled on top of her and didn’t waste any time before he was thrusting into her. She clawed his back, adding to his collection of scars. She bit into his neck, adding another mark he’d get teased about.

“I’m coming.” He growls in her ear.

“Me too.”

Within seconds he was emptying his seed into her. “God, that was amazing.”

“It was.” Alex kissed him softly. “I think I should shower.”

“I don’t know. I kinda like it when you’re leaking on the bed.” Sam nuzzled up to her.

“Oh yeah, because it’s so sexy.” she responded sarcastically.

“It is.” He kissed her forehead as his hand slid down her torso and to her pussy.

“Sam, not tonight. You know you have to wake up early.”

“Fiine.” He moved his hand back up to her waist and dozed off almost immediately.

The next morning Sam was rushing out the door. Alex barely got a chance to make him his breakfat. Once he was gone she opened her laptop again. She got an email notification about a purchase that was ready for pick up. She put on her clothes and ran out the door.

She stood at the line to pick up the trampoline and fidgeted nervously. How was she going to set this up before he got home? Nate. He needs to make up for it. She takes out her phone and calls him.

“Nate, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yeah.” He said cautiously.

“I bought a trampoline for Sam and think it’s only fair you help me set it up.”

“You did what now?”

“You heard me.”

“He’s in his forties.” Nate reminded her.

“I know and he was pretty pissed last night because of your little story.”

“It’s not my fault he can’t handle it.” Nate tried avoiding blame.

“Either way, I’m in line and you will be at my house in a half an hour.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he said begrudgingly.

It wasn’t long before Alex got home. Nate was sitting at her front steps when she pulled into the driveway.

“You’re early.”

“Elena made me come earlier just in case. Kinda reprimanded me for my behavior.”

“Hah, I’m not the only one. Help me get this out of the car.”

Nate walked with her to the back of her SUV. They pulled out the box and walked to the backyard. Nate was still in disbelief that she had even purchased the trampoline.

“He’s in his forties.” He kept repeating as if it made a difference to her.

It was about fifteen minutes the trampoline was assembled.

“Is the net to make sure he doesn’t fall and break a hip?” Nate laughed.

Alex punched his arm.

“Ow, I was kidding.” He rubbed his arm. “In all seriousness, I think he’ll love it. You’re a good woman, I don’t know what he did to convince to go on a date, but I’m glad you said yes.”

“I believe it was you sending him to my job with Vicky. And the flirting helped a lot too. Man did it ever help.”

“Oh God, I don’t want to hear this.” Nate covered his ears and wrinkled his nose.

“You sure? I can go into great detail about the first date.” She smirked at him.

“Please don’t, Sam already told me more than I needed to know. Took me months to look at you the same way again.”

“Haha, I love that man.”

“Well, I think we’re done here. Take pictures the moment he falls and cracks his skull open. I need another good laugh.”

“You’re an ass, Nate.”

“You guys love it.” He smiles and pats her back. “Let me know how he likes it.”

“Will do. Oh, and Nate, he’s not going to let you use it, you know that, right?”

Nate’s head drops at the sudden realization. “For chrissakes.”

“Bye, Nate.” Alex waves as he leaves.

It was a beautiful day and Alex decided to do her paper on the trampoline. She never had one as a kid, and despite wanting one, she knew she’d just get hurt. But she had to admit that it was quite relaxing.

A few hours later she heard Sam’s car pull up. The car door slammed and he walked to the house.

“Sam?” She called out.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’m in the back if you want to join me.” Her heart thudded in her chest as she thought about his possible reaction. What about if he would be pissed? What if he thought she was mocking him? She never thought about it when she paid for it, but now it hit her.

“Holy shit.” Sam stood there awestruck as he stared at the very large trampoline in front of him.

Her heart raced even more. “Do you like it?” She asked meekly.

“Like it? Babygirl, I love it! I can’t believe you did this.” Sam practically ran to the trampoline and sat next to her. “Why did you buy it?”

“Seriously, Sam? When I saw how upset you were yesterday I figured I’d do something to cheer you up. You deserve it. You’ve been through a lot.”

“My god, I got lucky with you.” He pulled her in for a hug. “I love you so much, Alex.”

“I love you too.”

“You know I’m not letting Nate on this thing, right?”

“Yeah, I already let him know.”

“That’s my girl.” Sam kissed her temple and lied down next to her. “Wanna have sex on it?”

“Sam, we have neighbors and it’s still light out.”

“Let ‘em watch. Won’t be the first time.” He climbed over her and kissed her.

“At least wait until night.” She slapped his arm.

“Whatever you want, babygirl.”


End file.
